Rescuing those in distress
by Magneta Deathstrike Camaro
Summary: Read and find out for your self (Phenox is Magnetas nickname)
1. Chapter 1 meeting me

My first Fan fiction story

Hello everyone! This is my first Fan fiction story. My name is … Magneta Katrina Tronis Camaro. Now I am in every story that I write, so I am Magneta. Now, I do not own Transformers Animated, but I do own my own version of Magneta.

This is Magneta, Bumblebees real guardian. I love Bumblebee and will do anything to protect him, even kill him for a time. I'll do anything to protect him from that b**** Blackarachnida. In fact let me tell you the story...

As I've already said before, I am the most powerful over all Cybertronian beings. Even Optimus Prime as crazy as it sounds. No one will harm BB as long as I am around. But getting to the story...

Blackarachnida had been stalking Bumblebee for a while. I usually kept a good eye on both of them. When she finally got her chance to hurt him, she did. During our last battle , she managed to shoot him with one of her poison darts. No one noticed that he was gone … When the battle was over and we had gotten our asses kicked, I counted the others. Suddenly ,I realized that the colors black and yellow were no where in sight .

"Where's Bumblebee?!" I shouted frantically. Everyone looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. I quickly transformed into my Black Panther mode , hoping to catch Bumblebee's scent. Well… I found it alright , but I also found Blackarachnida's scent along with it. No no no no no no no ! I thought to myself. "Prowl, I need you to come with me !" "B-"he started to say. "No questions just come on !" I said running into the woods. Prowl took to the trees, while I stayed on the forest floor. Bee's scent got stronger and stronger as I ran. Unfortunately , so did Arachnida's. I stopped in my tracks. The scent was at its full maximum. I growled softly to Prowl (who was still in the trees )to alert him that we were close. My cat ears pricked when I heard a familiar click , chirp ,and whimper. I looked through the leaves to where the two were at. What I saw I'd never forget .Arachnida was laying on top of Bumblebee. Her spike was thrust deep into his valve. He was in pain; anyone could have seen that.

I leaped, knocked her off him, and wanted to bite her neck with one swift crunch. But something about her made me spare her life. I turned to see Bumblebee crying and energon dripping from his interface panel. 'Oh no, 'I thought in horror. I scared Arachnida away using my faux phoenix mode. She too was surprised that I let her live .Then, I transformed back into my human form and ran to Bumblebee. I gently put my arms around him and laid his head on my shoulder. Bee looked at me and said in a shaky voice: "M-M-Magneta?" "Yes, sweetie?" I asked. "What is it?" "Do you love me?" Bee asked. I sighed, pulled Bees head closer to mine and stroked it lovingly. "Of course I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I said, kissing his helmet. "OK," Bee said "I just wanted to be sure." Bee's legs were wide open so I had a pretty good idea of the damage that Blackarachnida did to him after I invisi-scaned his interface panel. I gently put my arms under his legs and picked him up off the ground.

On the way back to the base, Prowl kept pestering me about why I didn't kill Arachnida. I knew the reason why. I accidentally got a look between her legs and saw how mutilated she was from being a pleasure slave. I felt sympathy for her. I knew that I would have to find a way to help her out of the life that she was used to, and give her a new life with hope … and love, compassion, and kindness. But still hope for a brighter future for herself. Poor girl…


	2. Chapter 2 Back at the base

No sooner than we got back to the to base,every one started pestering us about what happened to him. Ratchet gently took Bee out of my hands , and laid him on the bed that he had prepared specifically for Bee. He inquired of me what happened to him. I refused to say anything while there were others around. He inquired Prowl of the matter,and Prowl- being the loud-mouth of the group told everything!

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at Prowl. "There was a reason I didn't want to tell anyone what happened to him!Now thanks to your loud-mouth self, Hes boarded the sympathy train! First class! AGAIN!"Prowls lip trembled in fear and shock." I...I'm s..sorry.I...I didn't mean to" he tried to say ,but I was too worked up to hear any thing that Prowl had to say."OH-just shut up!" I screamed. I tried to jump on him,But prime caught me before I could even get close enough to make a mark on him. Luckily , I had my ultra-long claws,so I got three deep claw marks onto his face.(evil grin )=D ) "Magneta !" Prime shouted ."If you don't stop trying to hurt Prowl, I'll use my axe and cut those claws of yours!" I looked at him like 'You idiot . don't you know that these are adamantium claws?" He looked at me as if to say 'Try me.' I rolled my eyes at him ,Then looked over at Ratchet. He was carefully working on Bee's valve. I glanced over at Bee. The poor boy looked horrible! He was pale from loss of energon.

"Well I'm done." Ratchet said calmly. I sighed in relief, starting to go limp in Primes arms, but I caught my self before I did , I didn't want to give him what the humans call " a cheap feel".

Bee shifted slightly,catching everyone's attention.

"Bee?" I called out of instinct. He sat up and as he did, the blanket that was covering him piled around his waist. Bee held his little aching head. It took while for him to realize that his chest armor had been removed( as well as every thing else). " Hey little fella," Ratchet said as he walked over to him ." How're you feeling?" "Like scrap," Bee murmured."and slag." "I bet. "said Ratchet. "W-what happened to my armor?" Bee asked. 'You weren't breathing well , so I removed it to help you breathe better. Bee nodded understandingly,then fell weakly back down on the bed.

Bee shivered as he laid on the med bay bed .Being unarmored may have helped him breathe better, but it certainly wasn't keeping him any warmer. Prime was standing beside him holding his hand. Magneta had her hand on his head so she could read his mind if she had to. She felt a shock go up her arm.

_ Magneta? _ Bee thought-spoke.

_ Si, mi pequnio El Abejorro_? I said._ Que es? _ (which in English translates to:"Yes, my little Bumblebee? What is it?")

_ Two things:1. could you stop speaking in Spanish? and 2. could you please tell Arcee and Prime to leave? I'm not comfortable with them around._

_ Sure, Mi Hijo, _I said. Bee rolled his eyes.

''Prime, Arcee?" i said aloud. "Yes, Magneta? Yeah? " they said simultaneously. " I don't mean to be rude," I said,"But I believe I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave the room." " Might I inquire as to why they should leave?" Ratchet asked me. I looked Ratchet straight in the eye(optic just wasn't the right word),and thought spoke so only he could hear:Bee's not very comfortable with them around, and after the events of today,I think he deserves some privacy,**_ don't _**_**you**?_ My eyes were phenox eyes now:_** black retinas ,red,orange and yellow irises and white pupils.**_ Eerily different from my normal bright green cat eyes (like Diego's in _Ice Age _when he tried to steal the baby from Manny; _that's_ how bright they are.) Ratchet nods as if to say 'Alright,I understand now.' He turns to Prime and Arcee and says, "Prime ,Arcee,dear, I agree with Magneta." "Fine," Prime says.

He and Arcee get up to leave. As Arcee walks out behind Prime, Ratchet, (being the flirt that he is), pops Arcee's tail .She turns and smiles at him flirtatiously.(Oh, good _grief. _)He winks at her slyly. _Why,oh,_why _was I not shorter?_ I thought to myself. I turned away,walked over to Bee, and placed a blanket over him for his comfort. "I'm gonna find a gown for you to slip into, okay?" I told Bee. He nodded. About fifteen minutes later, I was still looking for a gown for him."_D__amn Ratchet," _I mumbled. "_He keeps his shite _so _freaken organized that I can't find anything!" _Meanwhile, Ratchet came back over to comfort Bee. He saw me looking through the gowns. "If you're looking for one that fits Bee, he said, they're on the top shelf in the cabinet on your left." "You mean the ones that I can't reach unless I stand on the counter?" I asked annoyed. "_Si_ _Senora_."he replied.

I sighed, jumped onto a chair, then onto the counter, and got a XS (extra small )size down for Bee. Ratchet left to give Bee some alone time with his rescuer. Bee rubbed his head against my shoulder as I was tying the top strap. I kissed the top of his head, then I put my hands under his arms and gently put him back on the bed. I carefully put his legs back on the bed. "There you go,"I said as I tucked him in. "Are you warm enough?" He nodded as I kissed his cute little head. As I started to leave , I felt a small hand grab mine.' There's no way he could have gotten out of those covers as tightly as I had wrapped him up.' (or so I thought.) I turned around. Sure enough , bee had managed to squirm one arm out from under the covers to grab mine.

"What's wrong little bro?" I asked him. "I-I don't know. I guess I'm a little scared to be alone," he whimpered. "Are you afraid that Arachnida will find a way to squirm her way in here and get to you?" He sniffed then nodded silently. Even in the dim light, I could tell he was crying. Poor boy. I don't blame him for being frightened after what happened to him. I sat on the bed next to him. I motioned for him to lay back down on the bed,but this time he would lay on my shoulder,between my arm and breast. there was no way I was going to my room that night. I'll be sleeping beside Bee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Threatened

Okay, before you read this chapter, I must advise you to have your Last Will and Testament ready...you may die of laughter.

I woke up beside Bumblebee,who was sleeping like a baby(he even sucked his thumb !) I gently kissed his cheek and watched as he started to wake up. Prowl walked in looking all scarey-serious.(then again...he always looks that way.) He looked at me and winked. ' _Okay_, I thought ,_what is he up to? _' Bee had his eyes slightly closed as if to say '_Yes, I'm very guilty_'. His lip trembled slightly when he looked at Prowl. Prowl grabbed Bees neck and pulled it closer to him. Hiding his smile,Prowl said," If this ever happens to you again,and you don't let me know,I will personally tie you up, and make you watch Princess Sugar Plum Saves Baby Unicorn Island series and the Pretty Princess Magic Pony power hour _and _The Power puff Girls, and My Little Pony until your ears bleed. Understand?" Prowl was desperately trying not to laugh. Bee, on the other hand, was horrified! Those were _girly _shows. They are what Sari used to watch. She used to make him watch them with her! He couldn't stand those high-pitched voices! Yuck! Prowl couldn't stand it anymore. He busted out laughing!" HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh Bee! heh. Did you really think that I would torture you like that?! "

"I'm sorry Bee" I said, "but the look...on your face...was priceless! " I was laughing so hard that I could barely breathe! Bee socked me in the arm . "Oowwww!" I yelped. Oh by the way, I said turning to Bee after winking at Prowl,"you ever get yourself in a situation like that again,and you don't let me know...I will make you spend the rest of your life thinking you're a six year old human girl." Bee turned to me sharply "You'd actually do that?" he asked nervously."Feh,"I scoffed, "I'd have Sari and Arcee braid your hair. Oh,and... Ratchet said that he'll help me."I said as I smiled at him evilly. Bee glanced over at Ratchet,probably to see if I was telling the truth.

I was. Ratchet was smiling just as evilly back at him. Bees eyes were wide with fear."Y-you wouldn't really do something like that to me ,w-would you?"he asked."Mmmmaaaaaaayyyyybbbbbeeeee. I might contribute to her evil schemes if it deems necessary ,heh,heh."he chuckled. I glanced at Bee. He had his legs closed boy. He looked as if he would either faint or wet himself.I don't blame him. I mean ,Ratchet and I literally scared the hell outta him. To calm him down,I gently kissed his cheek. The little rat jumped! He would've jumped clear off the bed if Prowl hadn't caught him.

Then,Prime walked in. "Hey, Bee." he said, kissing the top of Bumblebees head. I eyed him carefully. I knew Prime was supposed to be straight, but sometimes I wasn't too sure. I'm one of those 'You mess with me or my family, you better have your Last Will and Testament ready' type autobots. "So,"Bee asked, "What's your threat?" "Oh nothing...just that if Magneta has to rescue you again ,when I see you again,I will hold you down and tickle you until you pass out from asphyxiation." he said. "Heh," Bee chuckled nervously. "Okay Bulkhead, your turn, whats your threat ." "Hmm..."He pretended to think. "I'll paint you a permanent hot pink and have Sari ,Arcee and Black Widow(Amber) do your make-up. Bee?" he asked concerned.

I looked at Bee. He had fallen backward on the bed, eyes closed. "Omg, Bulkhead I think you made Him pass out!" I giggled.I picked Bumblebee up, carefully placing him between my arm and breast."We aren't really going to do all that stuff to him,are we?" I asked the group. "Nah" ,they all said simultaneously. "Uhh, whats with the...?" Prime asked me. Unbeknownst to me ,Bee had unconsciously put his arm around me and was hugging me around my waist. " I slept beside him last night -" You _what _?" Ratchet said sharply. "What?" I said, "He was afraid that Arachnida would find a way to worm her way in here and hurt him again." "That ,Ratchet," Prime said, "I will accept." "Fine,but don't expect me to be happy about it," he sneered.

"Uhhhhh...I just remembered I need to go feed my cat bye! Bulkhead said quickly ,dashing out of the room. "I'll see you later as well ," Prime said, walking out of the room. "So do you think you're well enough to walk?" I asked Bee. "I think so," he said. I gently pick him up off the bed .Prowl is right there by Bees side holding his hand.

I carefully put him on the floor of the med bay. As he tries to take a step ,he almost falls to the floor . Prowl lurched forward and caught Bee. He put one hand under his arms and the other around his chest. I jumped forward and caught bee around his hips. Sari caught him around his shoulders. together we were like a humanoid brace. Where I was, I could feel Bees backbone . It felt like it was in two pieces instead of one..."Get him back on the bed ,but lay him face -down . NOW!"I shouted in urgency.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**This is the saddest chapter ever, so have a box of tissues ready**_ **!**

After Prowl laid Bee face-down on the bed he asked:"Okay I'm starting to get worried, whats wrong with Bee?"

"His back is broken in the worst possible place ,"I said sadly. "If Ratchet, Arcee, June, and I do not fix him now, he may never walk again." Prowl looked horrified! But he took it as something that needed to be done to save his little brothers walking ability. "Alright, " he said but he was on the verge of tears. I looked at Bee. It doesn't take a genius to know that he was crying. His face was buried in his pillow,and I could hear muffled sobs coming from him... "Bee?" I said gently. "J-just leave me alone..."He whimpered I d-don't want to talk right now." "Bee ,it's going to be okay, alright?" I said gently.

"C-can't you use Peudiepie?" He was talking about my phoenix. "No, not this time sweety." I said, still being gentle to him. Bee looked at me and bit his lip nervously."B-but w-what if I don't wake up?" he asked in a frightened tone.

I was shocked to think that he would ever think about death while he was in our care. He glanced sharply at Arcee. His eyes widened suddenly as he realized what having them work on his back would mean. It would mean that he wouldn't have any clothes on under his gown which would mean that Arcee and June would see his mutilated little... Bumblebee spoke up."Uh...R-Ratchet?" He said shaking hard.

"Yes, little Bee? " Ratchet said gently. He sat down on the bed beside Bee and gently put his arm around his mistreated younger rubbed Bees bruised little shoulder and gently turned Bees head to face him."What is it?"

Bumblebee buried his face in Ratchets neck and said,"Could I talk with you privately? I need to ask you something and it's a little personal." Ratchet looked at Bee and whispered "_How personal? Do you mean like your privates personal_?" Poor Bee blushed as he nodded at Ratchet slowly, quickly turning away shyly to stare at the floor, his cheeks a bright red, as his young energon ran hot with embarrassment and shame.

"_Could you ask the girls to leave_?" Bee whispered shyly to Ratchet. "_I really need to talk to you alone_." Ratchet blinked. His eyes darted from left to he nodded. 'Okay',He mouthed,Then winked at Bee,who smiled shyly.

Aloud, he said: "Arcee,could you take June to go play with Sari & Prowl for a few minutes? And Deathstrike , don't you need to be working on your art project for that Living Arts College of yours?" "Yes,actually."I said,quickly leaving the room.

Now, I must mention something, the name Deathstrike was the name that my father Megatron gave me (Yes, I, unfortunately, am his blood daughter) Now, I was not present at the time, so the rest of this I found out by watching the security camera(s). Here's what I heard:

"Alright" Arcee said. "Come on June." "Okay," she said."Bye Bee, I really hope you feel better." "Thanks June," Bee said. When the door closed, Ratchet gently laid Bee on his back, then raised the bed so that Bee could sit up and face him. "What was it that you wanted to talk about, Bee?" Ratchet asks gently.

"Umm," he stammers."I feel a little nervous about the way I'm dressed." Ratchet sat down on the bed beside Bee. "What do you mean,Bee?" he asks gently."Well...,"Bee starts. "Won't I have to take off my gown for you to work on my back?" he asked. "Possibly."Ratchet said gently. He carefully put his arm around Bees waist and gently rubbed his sides. "Arcee and June will be helping you, won't they? Bee asked. Ratchet had a pretty good idea of where _this_ conversation was going. However, he let Bee speak his mind which was something he rarely got the chance to do,or rather, was allowed to do. "Yes, why?"he asked softly. "Well,I just don't want the girls to see my-um-_genitals._"Bee said blushing profusely. Ratchet looked at Bee with compassion and understanding.

Ratchet gently leaned forward and whispered in Bees ear: "Speaking of your genitals,how are you feeling down there?" "Umm, I'm not sure", Bee said blushing a bright red. "I-I am hurting a little but..." He winced slightly, then glanced at Ratchet and whimpered. Ratchet gently laid a humanoid hand on top of bees genital area. "Sss...ow!"Bee yelped. Ratchet looked at him quizzically. "That should not have hurt you."he said. "Well it did...plus, your hands are cold, Aaahh!" Bee replied sharply ,but not as sharply as he might have liked to. Ratchet snickered,but he thought to himself, 'Hmm...,that's not good.' He gently moved his hands over the area just below Bees waist to his hips then gently started to massage his hips, hoping that it would ease his little brothers pain. "Aahhh! Okay, that is not helping _at all_ !Owww!" Bee yelped in excruciating pain. His pain was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Come here Bee,come on,come here."Ratchet said. He leaned toward Ratchet who gently laid Bee on his chest. "Is that any better, Bee?" he asked kindly. Bumblebee nodded slightly,then looked at Ratchet in wide-eyed terror. "R-Ratchey?"he said shaking.

Now Ratchet was worried .Bee almost _never ever _called him 'Ratchey' anymore. If he did , he would have to be extremely sick, as sick as he was when he had that nauseated strep flu. (It's strep throat, the flu, and nausea all rolled into one horrible Cybertronian virus.) "Yes, Bee?" he asked gently. "I can't feel my legs."


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet stared at Bee in horror. " Are you sure you can't feel them?" he asked . The boy nodded silently at his doctor. "I..I'm sure." he whimpered. Ratchet nodded , then silently walked out of the room. "MAGNETA , ARCEE ,JUNE, I need to see all of you in the med bay immediately!" "Magneta, "he commed to me and only me," I'm going to need you to bring a pair of low-rise leggings for Bee. It seems that we are going to have to do his surgery earlier than I thought we would."

After hearing those words, I do believe that on that day, I had run the fastest that I ever had in my life. Because in about three seconds flat I went to my room, got the leggings,raced to the med bay and flung myself in. I don't even think my feet touched the ground the entire time.

"Is he okay?!" I asked frantically. I ran right to Bee and picked up his young little head. Carefully ,so as to not make his pain worse. "Bee...? Are you okay?" I whispered to him. He shook his head slowly,then,he slowly turned his head so that his optics met were watery and slightly pink,so I assumed he had been crying. His pretty blue eyes had pain in them._ Help me..._ they seemed to say. I knelt down so that we were at eye-level with each other.

"My poor baby..."I whispered, gently laying my head on top of his. "Hey," he said, whispering softly in my ear so Ratchet couldn't hear him,"S..say that w..we're on a number line..." "Okay",I whispered, curious as to where this was going to go... "Like you're 7 and I'm 5." he said, er...whispered."Alright..." _Where are you going with this?_ I wondered. "So...what did 5 say to 7? "he asked. " I don't know, what?" I whispered. "Can we have six?"he replied giggling.

I stared at him as if he had lost his little yellow mind, which apparently...at the time...he had. "Bee?" I said. "Yeah?"He said smiling. "Did you just ask me if we could..."I asked in shock. His face flushed red as he nodded slowly."O-kay..."I said gently trying to hide the fact that I was _extremely _mad at him."Let me ask you something...are we married?" I said gently. Bee looked around for a few seconds ,then shook his head. "Then that's my answer." I said firmly and deliberately.

"Oh," he murmured softly."Um, okay." He turned away from me sadly. I never meant to hurt his feelings, but I wasn't going to have s*x with a juvenile either.

Ratchet looked at me and smiled as if to say "Good answer." I sadly smiled back. He asked to talk to me alone for a few minutes. "Alright."I said. He took me to a separate room, away from Bee. "I heard what you said to Bee. Actually, I heard your entire ..." he paused, then nodded. "It was wise of you to say that you would refrain from sex before you were married,and in a way,so should he. I was impressed by the way you handled the situation."

" Thank you, Ratchet,"I said softly,yet through my teeth. "I could tell you were mad at him. The back of your hair was turning red and you showed no outward sign that you were angry with him. You are gaining better control of your bipolar disorder,and for _that _I am highly proud of you." Ratchet said smiling at me. Actually,he was smiling at me the entire time.

It was strange the way he was smiling at me. It was almost creepy. **Yecch! **I used to see that smile all the time at Cybertron University. He was my nursing instructor.

Bumblebee chirped,wanting me to come back to him. He was so sweet, it was a shame he was hurt. Ratchet walked with me. "Are you ready to go into stasis ,Bee?" He asked. The little scout bit the inside of his lip, looking at me ,as if to ask permission to be put to sleep for the surgery. I nodded slowly at him to tell him it was alright with me.

Bee looked at Ratchet and nodded. Ratchet gently put a spark monitor on Bee that would also put him into recharge mode . I watched helplessly as my little brother faded into stasis. It took all that I had not to protest or cry. In about three minutes, my little Bumblebee was in stasis,and I couldn't do shit about it.

"So," Ratchet said, "You going to stay here or..." "Well," I replied," I need to get into my scrubs and pull my hair back and all..." Ratchet gave me a look that said 'Yeah, right.' "Fine."He said. "You can go ahead and start without me." I said, giggling nervously. Ratchet nodded, then mumbled: "I'm having difficulty dealing with this too you know." I stared at him. That meant he was feeling exactly what I was!I didn't have the courage to say any thing more,so I walked out of the room.

My feet felt like lead as I forced them to shuffle to my room so I could change into my medical uniform. When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me. Then , using a special power that allows me to change my clothes in an instant,I transformed into my medical uniform. My hair still needed to be put up. I used my telekinetic powers to wrap my hair in a bun, then tuck the ponytail through. All of this only took five minutes.

As I looked in the mirror, I noticed that my eyes were filling with tears. I was so about to cry. Finally, the tears started flowing, and I couldn't stop them. I threw myself down on my bed for what must have been half an walked into my room and saw me lying face-down on my bed.

"Deathstrike -" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed at her. Arcee lurched back in surprise, half at my screaming,and the other half at my tear-ruined eyeliner that was streaming down my face at the time. "Okay, I won't, but you don't have to scream at me." she said. "I'm sorry, Arcee." I sighed sadly. "It's alright, Maggie." she said, sitting down beside me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. She sighed deeply. "Well, yes and no ." " 'Yes _and _no'? " I repeated. "What do you mean 'yes and no?'" "What I mean is yes the surgery is going well, and no cause Bee woke up right in the middle of it." she told me without hesitation. "He _what _?! " I shouted in dismay, jumping from my bed. "Yeah," she said, " and he's been crying for you for the past fif- Maggie?" Arcee had looked up,since she was staring at the floor,and I wasn't there.

I was in my cheetah form and I was running at my top speed of 80 mph. At that speed, it took all of three seconds to get to the med bay and to where my little Bee was laying. "Bee?" I whispered softly, nudging him with my cheetah nose. His little blue eyes opened slowly and painfully. "M...M...Maggie...?" he whimpered softly. "Yes, baby,I'm right here." I whispered. I had a plan, but if it was to be carried out, there couldn't be anyone in the room but me and Bee. "June, Ratch..."I said,"Could you leave the room for about fifteen minutes? I need to be alone with Bee." Ratchet looked at me suspiciously,but he and June did as they were asked.

As soon as they left, I locked the door behind them. I turned most of the lights out, except for the little lamp above Bee. Standing in the darkness, I quietly removed my shirt and hung it on the coat rack. "Bee?" I whispered. No response."Bee?" I repeated. He was staring at me as if to say what the hell are you doing? "Hey,"I said softly,while stroking his head."It's okay." Poor little scout, I couldn't imagine the pain he was in. I laid beside him,holding him close to me. " What's the matter Mi pequino Abejorro, hm? What's wrong?" I gently asked him. He whimpered slightly, as if telling me his problems was worse than Prime kissing him on the mouth.(Prime did kiss him once,and I beat his ass for it.)

"I-If I t-tell you ...w-will you pr-promise n-not to g-get m-mad at me, o-or respond a-as if I'm c-crazy?" he asked softly. "I'll try to understand as best as I can,okay?" I said gently. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear: "While Ratchet was working on my back,"he said shakily,"I dreamed that Prowl and I interfaced together and I enjoyed it." I inhaled sharply and bit my the inside of bottom lip. _"He dreamed that he and Prowl had sex?"_ I thought to myself. "Oh goodness..." I mumbled aloud. I turned him to face me. his face startled me. His eyes were wide and his pupils were small, he was sweating hard, too. His mouth was slightly open,and it was trembling a little harder than I cared for. his face was warm and his cheeks were a little pink, as if some one had applied just the smallest amount of blush to them. "Maggie?" he said softly."Yes?"I replied. "D-does this mean that I'm a yeowi boy?" I lurched back in surprise, then lightly popped his mouth. "For the love of Primus!"I whisper-shouted ."No, this doesn't mean you're gay,and don't you ever use the term 'yeowi' again, period!" He looked at me in shock."W-why...?" I desperately thought of a reason "...because it's considered a bad word, okay?"I lied. "Oh, okay." He shrugged cutely.

"Now..." I said. "Isn't about time you went back to sleep?" He frowned. "But... what about my dream?" he asked softly. "I thought we would discuss my dream." we can discuss your dream when we are in my room, privately, with Prowl." I said mostly to Bee, but the "with Prowl" part, I said to the air. "How are you going to get me back to sleep?" Bee asked softly. "Well," I whispered in his ear,"I was thinking about breastfeeding you 'till you fell asleep. Watcha' think?" He blinked twice, and was staring at me like I was the hydra from the Greek mythology stories that he loved to hear.

"Um..." he said shyly."I...I don't know Maggie..." "It's alright, little Bee." I said, inching closer to him. " O-Okay." he said smiling his baby smile. I nodded at him , also smiling. I dropped my bra straps down and laid beside him. He cuddled closer and laid his nose against one of my [now exposed] breasts."Maggie..?" Bee asked. "Yes, my little son?" I said. "I love you." I sighed, laying my head onto his. "I love you too, my little scout." He didn't answer.

I looked down. He had his mouth around the tip of my breast, gently sucking and swallowing the warm, sweet milk. It was definitely putting him to sleep. His little eyes were half-closed, as the nutrients in the breast milk started to take effect. I swear, he looked just like he did when he was a sparkling. Tiny hands, short, jerky movements, a small body that was curled up almost into a little ball, and every once in a while, I would hear him chirp like a sparkling.

I miss him as a baby.

As soon as he fell asleep, I held him close and finished working on his back. Using my telekinetic powers (powers that allow me to control things with my mind), I put two steel plates on the broken area of his back and screwed them into place. Then, I sewed his back up. '_There,_'I thought ,_Done and done._ I placed a set of bandages on his back that would keep the scar from tearing apart. I slipped my bra straps back on my shoulders (I had never taken my bra off in the first place), laid the little sleepy scout face-down on the bed,then went to go put my shirt back on.  
As I did however, the hair on the back of my neck rose. I knew there was some one else in the room besides my little Bumbles. One sniff was all it took.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Long enough to tell that you would do anything for little Bee." he said. "I heard the thing about the dream too." " Well,you weren't supposed to. " I said,quickly slipping my shirt over my head and onto my body. "But seriously, how long have you been standing there?" "A couple hours." he said. I turned to look at the Ninja-bot that had been spying on little Bee and I for two hours straight.

"Why were you spying on us?" I demanded to know. "Because I seem to understand how he feels more than anyone else." Prowl said. " Is that so?" I asked. " Yes." He responded half staring at the floor. "How is that?" I asked. "Could I tell you a secret, something I have never told to anyone who didn't already know?" He asked me shyly. his eyes were twinkling. I blushed slightly. The running joke, ( which isn't really a joke ,if you ask me), was that Prowls eyes could control your emotions if you were caught off guard which,thank Primus, I wasn't. "Prowl my dear , " I said, giving him my own captivating look," You can tell me anything you want and I will never repeat it to another soul." "Promise?" He asked, real child-like. "I took his hand and wrapped my pinky-finger around his."Promise." I repeated."Okay." He said. He took a deep breath then said :"Bumblebee wasn't Arachidnas first victim I was, and because of it I haven't interfaced in about fifteen years."His voice started to break while saying the last three words, then he turned away sharply,his eyes full of energon tears.

"Oh Prowl..." I whispered softly,placing a hand on his shoulder,"I'm so sorry."He turned towards me, his face wet from his tears. It pained me to see him cry, so I did the one thing any other femme-bot in my position would do...(or rather what _I_ did,). I offered to interface with him.I know it sounds crazy but I looked at me like I was insane for a moment, but when he realized that I was serious, he smiled and kissed my mouth. We kissed and made love for about an hour and a half, because that's how long it took for Bumblebee to start to stir. 'Stir' as in 'wake up'. "Prowl...Prowl!" I whispered. "Y-yeah, M-Maggie...?" he asked from my shoulder where his head was laying, half dazed from the pleasure he had just received. "W-what is it?" "Little Bee's starting to wake up. What is he going to think if he sees us...you know...?" I asked. Prowls head lurched from off my shoulder,his eyes wide in shock. "S***!" he cried in frustration."Prowl!" I scolded firmly.

I glared at him, then sighed. He hadn't interfaced in a while, and now that he had started to , he was sad that it had to end so soon. Poor guy. As soon as I got my clothes on, I walked over to Bumblebee to see how he was doing. I carefully slid my hand under his Bee squeezed my hand lightly. I turned and watched in silence as Prowl pulled his black pants over his hips,then turned to look at me sadly. He looked at me as if to say: "Did it _really _have to end so soon?" I smiled slyly at him as if to say: "Who says it has to end? There's always tonight". He looked at me in grinned like a possum. Little rascal. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. He leaned against my back,and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you. " He whispered softly in my ear. He started to nibble the top of my kitty ear while his hands drifted closer to my breasts. "Hey, hands off the chest mister!" I giggled. "Why? "There's no one else around us besides Lil' Bee'." he whispered, moving his hands down my body and between my legs,gripping the crotch of my scrubs. I closed my legs together tightly,a sign which meant: 'This is going too far, please get off me.' Prowl understood at once and removed his hands from between my legs. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Maggie." he said, putting his arms around my shoulders and rubbing his chin with his smooth goatee against my neck.

I sighed deeply."It's alright, Prowl. 'Twas naught but a simple mistake." "Heh," Prowl scoffed quietly."I like the Robin Hood gist." "Thanks." I said, lightly stroking his head. He started to nibble on my ear again when I asked the inevitable question: " Do you love me enough to become Bumblebees father?" He stopped nibbling. "Do wha-...?" Prowl mumbled ,obviously confused by the question. "What did you just ask?"

"I asked 'Do you love me enough to become Bumblebees father?'." I repeated. Prowl glanced at little Bee,who was still asleep in the bed that we had been leaning on. "Be his _father_?" Prowl asked. "Yeah..." I whispered softly to him. "It's not as bad as it sounds." Prowl glanced at Bumblebee who was still asleep on the medical bed that we were leaning on. Prowl nodded then turned back to me. "Okay," He said "I can be his father if you will be his mother." " I am already considered as a mother figure to him." I said, stroking Bees head. Little Bee squirmed on the bed as he started to wake up from his stasis.

"Mommy~?" he whimpered softly. I kissed his cheek and stroked his head, keeping my nose on him. "Hold on, I've got an idea." Prowl whispered,running out of the room. I stared after him, wondering what he was up to. Five minutes later, he walked back in the room holding something behind his back. "Lil' Bees gonna love this." he whispered to me. He slipped something under Bees arm. As I leaned closer to see what he put under Bees arm, I realized that it was Bees childhood doll . It was like a blue cybertronean teddy bear, just without the ears. Bee was somewhat awake. He stared at the doll, then cuddled it close to him."Thanks Prowl." He said smiling up at him. " Hey," Prowl said, "Call me daddy from now on, okay?" Our little scout,who was soon to become our son, stared back and forth from Prowl to me. "Daddy?" Bee said confused. "Yes, Daddy." Prowl said, kissing Bees cheek. Bee cuddled his doll closer to him , contemplating the thought of having Prowl as a father.

Prowl stroked Bees head lovingly, wondering what our soon- to- be- son was thinking. "Watcha thinking 'bout?" He asked. "Oh , nothing ." Bee said. "Just about how strange it would seem if you were my dad." Prowl nodded " I understand little Bee. I really do."


End file.
